Fiskeren og hans kone
Der var engang en fisker, som boede med sin kone i en muddergrøft tæt ved havet, og han gik hver dag derhen for at fange fisk. En dag sad han dernede og medede, mens han stirrede og stirrede ned i det blanke vand. Pludselig gik flåddet til bunds, og da han halede snøren op, så han, at han havde fanget en stor flynder. Den begyndte at tale og sagde til ham: "Du må endelig lade mig leve, kære fisker, for jeg er ingen flynder, men en fortryllet prins. Selv om du slår mig ihjel, vil jeg dog ikke smage dig rigtig. Sæt mig ud i vandet igen." - "Nå, ja," sagde manden, "du behøver ikke at tage sådan på vej. En flynder, der kan tale, ville jeg dog ikke gøre noget." Derpå kastede han den ud igen, og den gik til bunds, og der var en lang stribe blod efter den på vandet. Men fiskeren gik hjem til sin kone i muddergrøften. "Har du ikke fanget noget," spurgte konen, da han kom hjem. "Nej," svarede han, "jeg fik nok fat i en flynder, men den sagde, at den var en fortryllet prins, og så lod jeg den svømme igen." - "Har du da ikke bedt den om noget?" spurgte konen. "Hvad i al verden skulle jeg dog bede den om?" spurgte manden forbavset. "Du kunne da gerne have bedt om en lille hytte," sagde konen, "det er slet ikke rart at bo i sådan en muddergrøft, her lugter så ækelt. Gå hen og kald på den og bed om en lille hytte, så får du den nok." - "Hvorfor skulle jeg dog gøre det?" sagde manden. "Gå nu bare derhen," sagde hun, "du har fanget den og givet den lov til at beholde livet, den gør det såmænd nok." Manden havde ikke meget lyst til det, men han ville også nødig gøre sin kone imod, og så gik han da. Da han kom ned til havet, svulmede det gult og grønt og var slet ikke blankt som før. Han stillede sig imidlertid på bredden og sagde: "Flynder lille, flynder god, stig op til mig af havets flod, for min hustru Isabil vil meget mere, end jeg vil." Flynderen kom også op og spurgte: "Hvad vil hun da?" - "Min kone siger, at da jeg dog nu har skænket dig livet, skulle jeg også bede dig om noget. Hun er så ked af at bo i muddergrøften og ville så gerne have en lille hytte." - "Gå du kun hjem," sagde flynderen, "hun sidder allerede i hytten." Manden gik nu hjem og fandt sin kone siddende på bænken udenfor en lille hytte. Hun tog ham i hånden og sagde: "Kom ind, så skal du bare se, hvor pænt her er." Han gik så ind med hende. Der var en rar forstue og en nydelig dagligstue og et lille værelse med to senge. Køkkenet og spisekammeret var hvidt og pænt, og der stod blanke tinkrus og messingkar. Bag ved huset var der en lille gård med høns og ænder og en lille have med grøntsager og frugt. "Er her ikke nydeligt?" spurgte hun. "Jo," svarede han, "nu kan vi rigtignok få det godt. " - "Ja nu kan vi jo se, hvordan det går," sagde konen. Så satte de sig til at spise, og derpå gik de i seng. Da der var gået en fjortendagestid sagde konen: "Hør, lille mand, jeg synes alligevel her er altfor lidt plads. Gården og haven er også forfærdelig små. Flynderen kunne da også gerne have givet os et større hus. Jeg kunne nok have lyst til at bo i et stort slot. Gå hen og bed flynderen om det." - "Herregud, lille kone," sagde manden, "hvad skal vi med det, hytten er jo god nok." - "Du kan da gerne spørge om det," sagde konen. "Nej," svarede han, "nu har den jo givet os huset her. Den kunne gerne blive gal i hovedet, når jeg nu kommer igen." Men konen blev ved at plage ham, og til sidst gik han også, skønt han var meget ked af det. Da han kom ned til havet var det ikke mere grønt og gult, men helt mørkt og grumset. Der var dog ingen videre bølgegang, og han stillede sig igen på bredden og sagde: "Flynder lille, flynder god, stig op til mig af havets flod, for min hustru Isabil vil meget mere, end jeg vil." "Hvad vil hun da nu?" spurgte flynderen og stak hovedet op af vandet. "Hun vil bo i et slot," svarede manden bedrøvet. "Gå du kun hjem," sagde flynderen, "hun sidder allerede i slottet." Manden gik hjem, og da han kom til det sted, hvor huset havde ligget, så han, at der stod et stort slot. Hans kone stod udenfor på trappen og tog ham i hånden, og han gik med hende ind i slottet. Der var så mange tjenere, der lukkede dørene op og i for dem, væggene var skinnende blanke, der stod forgyldte borde og stole, og på alle gulvene lå der bløde tæpper. Bagved slottet var der en stor gård med heste- og kostalde, og en dejlig have med blomster og træer. Lidt længere borte lå der en stor skov, og derinde sprang harer og hjorte lystig omkring. "Er her ikke dejligt," spurgte konen. "Jo," sagde manden, "men nu vil vi da også slå os til ro her." - "Lad os først sove på det," sagde konen, og så gik de i seng. Den næste morgen vågnede konen først og satte sig op i sengen og kiggede ud på det dejlige frugtbare landskab. Manden lå endnu og sov, men på en gang gav hun ham et puf, så han vågnede, og sagde: "Jeg kunne nok have lyst til at herske over hele landet. Gå hen og sig til flynderen, at du vil være konge." - "Jeg har slet ikke lyst til at være konge," klynkede manden. "Vil du ikke, så vil jeg," sagde hun, "gå hen og sig til flynderen, "at jeg vil være konge." - "Nej, det gør jeg ikke," sagde manden, men han gjorde det alligevel til sidst. Han gik ned til havet, der var kulsort, og sagde: "Flynder lille, flynder god, stig op til mig af havets flod, for min hustru Isabil vil meget mere, end jeg vil." "Hvad vil hun nu," spurgte flynderen. "Hun vil være konge," sagde manden bedrøvet. "Gå du kun hjem, hun er det allerede," sagde flynderen og dykkede ned igen. Manden gik hjem, og da han kom til slottet så han, at det var blevet meget større. Foran stod en skildvagt, og der vrimlede af soldater. Da han kom ind i slottet så han, at det var helt af marmor og guld, og der hang røde fløjlsforhæng med store guldkvaster. Han gik nu ind i den store sal, hvor hele hoffet var forsamlet, og hans kone sad på en trone af guld og ædelstene med krone på hovedet og scepter og rigsæble i hånden. På hver side af hende stod seks jomfruer, den ene et hoved mindre end den anden. "Er du nu konge?" spurgte han. "Ja, det er jeg," svarede hun. Han stod i nogen tid ganske fortabt og så på hende, så sagde han: "Nu kan du da heller ikke forlange mere." Hans kone blev helt urolig. "Jeg kan ikke holde det ud," sagde hun, "gå ned til flynderen og sig, jeg vil være kejser." - "Nej det gør jeg ikke," sagde manden, "for det kan han ikke gøre dig til." - "Hvad for noget?" sagde konen, "vil du gøre, som jeg siger. Jeg er konge, og du er bare min mand. Han kan akkurat lige så godt gøre mig til kejser som til konge." Manden måtte til sidst af sted, men han var meget bange og tænkte, at flynderen ville sikkert blive vred. Havet svulmede vredt og sort, men manden stillede sig op på bredden og sagde: "Flynder lille, flynder god, stig op til mig af havets flod, for min hustru Isabil vil meget mere, end jeg vil." "Hvad er der nu i vejen," spurgte flynderen. "Min kone vil være kejser," svarede manden og så meget ulykkelig ud. "Gå du kun hjem," svarede flynderen, "hun er det allerede." Da manden kom hjem, var slottet blevet endnu større og pragtfuldere. Soldater marscherede frem og tilbage og blæste i trompeter og slog på tromme. Da han kom ind i salen, sad hans kone på en vældig høj trone med en stor guldkrone på og scepter og rigsæble i hånden. På begge sider af tronen stod drabanter, og den største var så høj som en kæmpe og den mindste ikke større end en lillefinger. Foran tronen stod mange fornemme folk forsamlede. Manden gik frem mellem dem og spurgte: "Er du nu kejser?" Han stod længe og befragtede hende, så sagde han: "Hvor det klæder dig at være kejser." - "Hvad står du der og glor for," sagde konen, "er jeg kejser vil jeg også være pave. Gå ned og sig det til flynderen." - "Det kan da ikke være din mening," sagde manden, "der er jo kun en pave i hele verden." - "Men jeg vil være pave," sagde konen, "jeg vil være pave endnu i dag. Skynd dig til flynderen." Manden ville nødig. "Gør du vrøvl?" sagde konen, "se til du kommer af sted. Husk på, jeg er kejser, og du er bare min mand." Han begav sig da også på vej, men han var så bange, at hans knæ rystede under ham. Vinden jog skyerne hen over himlen og susede gennem træerne, og langt ude kunne han se skibe, der blev kastet frem og tilbage på bølgerne. Lige i midten var himlen en lille smule blå, men imod syd trak der er mægtigt uvejr op. Mandens stemme skælvede, da han stod nede på bredden og sagde: "Flynder lille, flynder god, stig op til mig af havets flod, for min hustru Isabil vil meget mere end jeg vil." "Hvad vil hun da nu, " spurgte flynderen. "Hun vil være pave," sagde manden rystende af angst. "Gå du kun hjem, hun er det allerede," sagde flynderen. Da han kom hjem, lå der en stor kirke omgivet af prægtige slotte. Folk trængte sig henimod kirken, hvor hans kone sad på en endnu højere trone i gyldne klæder. Lange rækker lys stod ved siden af hende, det største så stort som det højeste tårn og det mindste ikke større end et lillebitte vokslys. Præster og munke stod rundt om tronen, og konger og kejsere knælede ned og kyssede spidsen af hendes tøffel. "Er du nu pave," sagde manden. "Ja," sagde konen og nikkede. Manden gik rundt og så på hende og blev så blændet af al den pragt, som når man ser ind i solen. "Hvor du dog er smuk som pave," sagde han så. Hun svarede ikke, og han sagde da: "Nu kan du da ikke blive noget større. "Lad os sove på det," sagde konen, og så gik de i seng. Manden var træt og sov trygt og godt, men konen kunne slet ikke falde i søvn. Hun smed sig fra den ene side af sengen til den anden og tænkte på, hvad hun dog kunne blive, som var endnu mere end pave. Da solen stod op, og hele himlen rødmede, satte hun sig over ende i sengen og tænkte: "Bare jeg også kunne få solen og månen til at stå op." Hun gav så sin mand et vældigt puf, så han vågnede. "Skynd dig lidt at stå op," sagde hun, "du skal gå ned til flynderen og sige, at jeg vil være Vorherre." Manden blev så forskrækket, at han faldt ud af sengen. Han troede, han havde hørt galt, og spærrede øjnene vidt op og sagde: "Hvad er det dog, du siger?" - "Jeg kan ikke holde ud at gå her og se på, at solen og månen går op og ned, uden at jeg har noget at skulle have sagt," råbte hun, "jeg får aldrig nogen rolig time mere. Gå ned til flynderen og sig, at jeg vil være Vorherre." Manden faldt på knæ og rakte hænderne op imod hende. "Det kan han ikke gøre," sagde han, "vær dog nu fornøjet med at være pave." Da blev konen ude af sig selv, håret fløj vildt om hovedet på hende, og hun gav ham et spark. Så skyndte han sig at stikke i tøjet og løb, som det gjaldt livet. Udenfor rasede stormen, så han næsten ikke kunne stå på benene, træerne blev revet op med rod, bjergene skælvede, og store klippestykker blev slynget ud i havet. Himlen var kulsort, og det tordnede og lynede. Bølgerne gik så højt som kirketårne, og det hvide skum sprøjtede op i luften. Manden råbte så højt, han kunne, men kunne ikke engang høre, hvad han selv sagde: "Flynder lille, flynder god, stig op til mig af havets flod, for min hustru Isabil vil meget mere end jeg vil." "Hvad er der nu i vejen?" spurgte flynderen. "Hun vil være Vorherre," sagde manden, og tænderne klaprede i munden på ham. "Gå hjem," sagde flynderen. "Hun sidder igen i muddergrøften." Og der sidder hun endnu den dag i dag. (Grimm og Grimm u.d.) Kilder *Grimm, Jacob, og Wilhelm Grimm. u.d. »Fiskeren og hans kone.« www.grimmstories.com. Senest hentet eller vist den 23. 02 2016. http://www.grimmstories.com/da/grimm_eventyr/fiskeren_og_hans_kone. __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategori:Eventyr Kategori:Brødrene Grimms eventyr